This invention relates to a lifting mechanism for removing and replacing the cover of a spa. The use of spas has become widespread, and most spas are equipped with covers which when closed prevents debris, rain and the like from contaminating the tub water. The cover further serves to retain heat within the tub. As a consequence, spa covers tend to be relatively heavy and difficult to remove and replace.
Lifting devices have been developed to aid in the removal and replacement of these relatively heavy spa covers which can be operated with varying amounts of difficulty.
Some problems exist with past lifting mechanism designs. A unit with one lifting arm can produce excessive wear on the edge of the spa and the bottom of the spa cover when the cover is slid and pushed to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position.
With only one lifting arm rigidity suffers and the spa cover tends to become angularity offset when the operator pulls or pushes on one side only.
As spa development has progressed some manufactures have increased the strength and rigidity of their plastic tubs and reduced the robustness and weight of their wooden bases. This is satisfactory for the spa itself but reduces the availability of cover lifter attach points on the wooden base.
This invention attaches the cover lifter directly to the concrete or deck structure which the spa is setting upon. Thus the strength or weakness of the spa base becomes a moot issue.